


A Newfound Friendship

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Character Birthday fic, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, Friendship, Human and Pokemon friendship, M/M, One Shot, Other, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Ruby plans to surprise Sapphire on her birthday, and at the same time, he needs to make her new Pokemon, Mikyo the Mimikyu, understand how much she means to him.





	A Newfound Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so yeah, it's Ruby's birthday and I prepared two things. One is a manga coloring from one of my favorite panels in ORAS and the 2nd one is this. A fanfic. This fanfic is about Mimikyu and Ruby with a slight franticshipping on the side. :3
> 
> I was inspired by writing my own version of a Mimikyu fanfic after reading "Mimikkyu's Anthology" by xxxDreamingFlowerxxx (thank you, senpai, for inspiring me to write this). If you haven't read it then check it out! It's about Mimikyu and agencyshipping! :D
> 
> I realized that Mimikyu is my signature Pokemon. We're quite similar: we both pretend to be someone we're not so people could like us and we're both lonely who just wanted friends. So...yeah... ^^'
> 
> Anyway, without further delays, here's my take when it comes to writing Mimikyu. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Sapphire lowered her body, crouching down. She placed her arms on the table to observe the Pokemon from head to toe. Although, it was more like she was observing it from head to the bottom of the Pokemon's appearance. "Dad?" She called, standing up and approached her father. She leaned against the table counter as her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Hmm?" Professor Birch arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Um..." Sapphire folded her arms across her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed. She took a glance at the Pokemon standing on the table then returned to her father. "Since ya borrowed my Pokedex, what's the Pokemon's name again?"

"Ah," Professor Birch dug his hand in his pocket. "Well," He took out a Pokedex from his pocket and gave it to his daughter.

Sapphire accepted it, her eyes darted around the device. This was her Pokedex. She thought her father needed it. Why was he returning it to her after a week?

"I managed to upgrade your Pokedex, and well, just go look and see."

Sapphire didn't haste. She nodded and opened her Pokedex, searching for the Pokemon's data. "The Pokemon's name is Mimikyu." She started reading. "A lonely Pokemon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokemon. If its neck is broken or its rag was torn during an attack, it works through the night to patch it." She finished, closing the Pokedex. Her eyes darted at the Mimikyu with sympathy and wonder lit up into it.

"Wow!" Professor Birch spoke loudly, complimenting his daughter.

Mimikyu could only look at him, confusion struck in its eyes. What was so special about her reading?

Sapphire could only let out a sigh. Why did her father sound enthusiastic and pleased? It was not like reading was a big thing for him.

"I'm impressed you managed to read the words very well. Ruby sure did teach you well." He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulders as heat crept onto Sapphire's cheek, embarrassed by her father's words. He didn't need to state the obvious. "I guess spending a lot of time with your boyfriend does have its perks."

"D-Dad!" The conqueror squealed and placed her hands on her father's wrist, removing it from her shoulder. "J-Just tell me why I'm here."

The professor let out a chuckle that Sapphire swore that it sounded quite similar to a Christmas holiday mascot. "It's yours now."

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Mimikyu and stood beside it. She bent her legs, meeting the Pokemon's eye level. If that were its eye, nonetheless.

Professor Birch managed to go to Alola for a quick field research in a span of one month. Sapphire, now the new Hoenn champion, just couldn't go with her father, however. Putting her duty first, she stayed in Hoenn but managed to keep in check with her father. What she didn't know was the fact that her father told Ruby to take care of her while he was gone. Fortunately for Ruby, he didn't need the professor to tell him that. He stayed in her house for a month despite the fact that their houses were literally several feet apart. He accompanied her during her father's absence. Only a few just changed and improved for a month, however. Her father was just in another region while her time with Ruby was longer than the usual.

She sighed, her lips curving into a small smile. Well, she officially had five Pokemon with her, and according to the rules, a trainer must have a maximum of six Pokemon in their team. It looked like her team was complete now. That is if Mimikyu wanted to do Pokemon battling. She wouldn't force the Pokemon to do the stuff it didn't like.

"Unless you don't wanna." Professor Birch added, making Mimikyu turned its gaze away from Sapphire. He approached his daughter and patted her head. "You see, I found this little guy fascinating. I was studying their habitat..." He let out a cough, recalling the troubles he had gone through to observe Mimikyu's habitat. He was lucky he didn't scare them or the Mimikyus didn't scare him. He never wanted to be chased by another wild, angry Pokemon after all. "...and well, this guy just took a liking at me. It didn't wanna leave my side, so I decided to let it join and ended up taking here. It won't feel foreign to Hoenn's weather, though. The weather here is similar to Alola."

"Mikyo can join my team, dad." Sapphire said, her smile curving into a grin. She stood up straight, facing her father. "But are you okay letting Mikyo join me? Is it alright for him to do Pokemon battles?"

The professor smiled and dug his hands in his pockets. He approached the Mimikyu, now named Mikyo, and squatted down onto its level. "Mikyo seemed to like its new nickname and...well, try and see if he's fond of you, but I'm sure he will. You are my daughter, after all."

"I have to leave soon though." Sapphire approached Mimikyu and reached out for her hand, letting Mimikyu stare at it. Her eyes still wearing its sympathetic look. Knowing Mimikyu was just a lonely Pokemon already caught her attention. Its disguise may look like a bootleg Pikachu, but she knew deep down it was still a beautiful and an amazing Pokemon. She mentally groaned. Ruby's attitude was getting to her, which is good. She didn't know, really.

Ruby may have taught her how to properly pronounce the words and expand her vocabulary, but she wasn't exactly certain she would woo over the most beautiful thing she would see. Yes, she likes cute stuff. She was still a girl, after all, but comparing that to Ruby wasn't even half of a percentage close. Simplicity would be alright for her. "I'll be meeting up with Ruby later."

Mikyo titled its head, looking at his new trainer with confusion. Who was she meeting up again? That Ruby guy seemed significant. He wondered why.

"Ya alright meeting up with Ruby later?" Her other hand reached for the Mimikyu, offering it to jump on her chest. Her lips still wore that flashy grin.

Mikyo stared at Sapphire for a moment, observing her. Professor Birch did tell him that he had a daughter and added that she was very kind. He didn't know Sapphire that well, but since she was the professor's daughter, he trusted her enough. Letting out a cry, it jumped onto Sapphire's arms and snuggled into her chest. He could feel her warmth and her heartbeat. He felt laughter echoed as her arms around his body tightened a bit. Before he knew it, Sapphire was hugging him. He let out a happy cry at that. He knew this was fast, but it felt great to receive a hug from someone who liked you. Maybe she was now her friend? He shook his head, snuggling closer to the conqueror.

No. She was her friend. He liked it. He finally had another friend.

"Ah, see,"

Mikyo felt a large hand placed on his head, gently patting it. He looked up and saw Professor Birch and his daughter smiling at him.

"He likes you already." Professor Birch chuckled, removing his hand on Mikyo's head. "A sudden friendship."

"I want Mikyo to meet Rono and the others, but I'm afraid they might scare him since...well, they're all taller than him."

"You can ask him, though."

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows, removing her arms from Mikyo. She placed it on the table. Another smile appeared on her lips. "Ya see, Mikyo." She started, hoping Mikyo would understand. "Unlike my dad, I'm a Pokemon trainer..well, I'm still training to be a researcher, but my major is battlin'. Ya probably saw a lot of trainers in Alola, though, and..." She bit her lip. "...I have five other Pokemon with me. They're a part of my team, so...one day, I would like ya to meet them. I know they're thrilled to see ya."

Mikyo stared at Sapphire for a second. It didn't know who exactly those Pokemon were, but if they were Sapphire's friends, then that means they would be his friends too. He didn't know why he put so much trust in her despite the time they'd spent, but he knew it would be worth it. After all, a new region meant a new place with unfamiliar faces and new opportunities, right? He let out a soft cry, hoping the conqueror would understand.

Sapphire's lips plastered into a smile. She stood up straight, offering Mikyo to ride on her chest. "Great, come on. I'm sure they'll be glad to see ya, and...we'll be meetin' up with Ruby too. They'll be happy to see ya."

Mikyo snuggled into Sapphire's chest, feeling her heartbeat. It sounded calm, like music. It was weird once he thought about it, but it did suit a unique trainer like her. He couldn't wait for this new opportunity.

* * *

 

**A month had passed**

**Somewhere around Route 101**

**1:30 PM**

"Ya seemed to be enjoyin' yourself." Sapphire looked at the Mikyo in her arms with a smile.

Mikyo could only let out a happy cry and snuggled into Sapphire's embrace. Indeed, it was. The rest of the team were tall Pokemon, the big leagues as they said, but once he got to know them, they all got along. They were kind to him, and none seemed surprised by his appearance. In one sense, they were generally Pokemon despite their different egg group. He guessed that was the reason why they weren't scared with that thought in mind.

Pokemon in Hoenn were different compared to Alola. Mostly because he hadn't seen some Pokemon in Alola and there were no Alolan variants of Pokemon like Geodude as well. He was surprised to see a Rock and Ground-type combination typing of a Geodude, yet it was fascinating to know it was those specific typings in other regions.

In a span of one month, Mikyo got used to Hoenn. Every day he would train with Sapphire and the rest of the team so he could grow stronger. He remembered the time Sapphire asked him if he wanted to do Pokemon battling or Pokemon Contests. He got to see how both worked, the latter was seeing Sapphire's performance with Ruby, and both were fascinating if he were going to ask. However, if he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn't fit in a Pokemon contest.

Of course, Sapphire said that they could work out with his contest category, but who would want a bootleg Pikachu as a contest winner? The beauty and the cuteness categories were already out of his league. He didn't look physically good, after all. The rest of the remaining categories, as Ruby passionately told Sapphire, were cleverness, toughness, and smartness. He could try those categories. Although it would be nice to start with Pokemon battling first and learn Sapphire's battle style so they could work as a team. He did manage to observe trainers in Alola how a Pokemon battle worked, and with that raw knowledge plus his teammates' help, he could get stronger.

He decided to focus more on Pokemon battling but would give contests a chance since it looked amazing based on the Ruby and Sapphire's performance.

Speaking of that boy...

He noticed how that guy had a thing for his trainer and according to Kiruru, they both loved each other. He didn't know what it actually, meant but he could see the happiness in his trainer's eyes every time she and that boy were together. Ruby was the boy's name, as Sapphire called him anyway. He seemed a bit  _unusual_  at times, but also a nice guy based on his interactions with Sapphire. Ruby seemed to care for Sapphire a lot. He could trust him, maybe? Sapphire seemed to trust him.

Ruby did say he looked like a bootleg Pikachu the first time they met. It wasn't until Sapphire made him read his Pokedex entry and told him she was in her team now. The emotions in his eyes changed from shock and fear to sympathy. He admit he was a lonely Pokemon. He only wanted people to appreciate his skills, which is why he was training very hard to live up to Sapphire's expectation.

Mikyo's mind suddenly thought of Sapphire. He couldn't help but smile.

Sapphire was nothing but a kind human to him. He was like his family. People often got creeped out every time they would see him, but thank Arceus that Sapphire was there to help people understand him. He appreciated it, and he wished he could show his gratitude besides his improvement with regards to his training. She deserved better.

"Ya know, Mikyo, it's been a month since ya arrived here." Sapphire stopped on her tracks as Mikyo jumped off from her and landed on the ground softly. She crouched down, removing her rubber shoes. She placed it in the shoe rack and went inside the secret base. "I'm glad you're here with us."

Mikyo could only stare at his trainer. It was only for a month and Sapphire was already thankful that he was a part of her team. Despite he hadn't been to an official Champion versus challenger battle, he was already honored and blessed to be in her team. Acceptance did feel nice once a person, a Pokemon in this case, experienced it.

She let out a soft chuckle, her lips curved into a small smile. Her left hand reached for the Mikyo, gently placing it on its head. "I'm excited for our next adventures."

Mikyo could only smile and let his trainer pat his head. He really liked it when she did this.

A soft chuckle was heard, echoing around the cave. Sapphire didn't need to know whom that chuckle belonged to. She sighed and turned around, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

Since when was Ruby became  _this_  close to her?

"Hey," Ruby called, pressing his soft lips against her forehead. It was enough to heat up her cheeks from embarrassment.

"N-Not in front of Mikyo!" She stuttered, placing her hands on his chest, and pulled him away from her.

He resisted, however, and Sapphire could only curve her lips into a pout. She was irked yet flustered by his sudden act.

"Idiot." She mumbled, turning around, only to see Mikyo on top of Ruby's head. She giggled at that. She didn't know if Ruby knew or he was just used to it. Mikyo loved standing on top of Ruby's head and she could only conclude that he liked it because of Ruby's hat. She had to admit herself that Ruby's hat was always comfortable to wear. In Mikyo's case, it felt like a soft carpet.

"I see you're standing on my head again, Mikyo?" Ruby asked, reaching for his hand on the Mimikyu.

Mikyo only jumped off and landed on Sapphire's arms, blocking the distance between the lovers.

He sighed, removing his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Okay, okay." He raised his hands, chuckling. "We'll do it when we're alone."

Ruby didn't quite understand if Mikyo approved them being  _close_  in front of it or not. He noticed that Mikyo sometimes jumped on Sapphire's lap or snuggled in her chest every time he gave her a surprise hug or kiss. He couldn't blame the Pokemon, really. He knew it was just being protective of its trainer. After all, he did kind of freak out when he first saw it. He called it a 'bootleg Pikachu' too. It was not that he hated it. He was just surprised that a Pokemon was this desperate to cure its loneliness that it decided to disguise itself as one of the most lovable Pokemon.

"Mikyo only do this whenever ya surprise me." Sapphire stated.

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, confusion struck in his face.

Mikyo hopped down from Sapphire's embrace and landed on the carpet. It let out a cry.

Ruby couldn't understand its cry, however. Was Mikyo agreeing on Sapphire or was it saying its real reason?

"I just noticed. I guess he's overprotective like you."

Ruby nodded slowly, the smile on his lips returned. It was a good reason once he thought about it. Besides, he never really had a proper talk with Mikyo other than its possible participation in a Pokemon contest. "Well, you mean a lot to us."

"R-Right." Sapphire started, clearing her throat. She already knew it, and she appreciated it. "Also..." Her right index finger pointed at his head, making Ruby glance upwards. He could only sigh in defeat. "I guess Mikyo also likes standin' on top of yer head." She giggled.

Ruby could only look at her. His eyes were lit up with passion.

"I feel like it's because your hat is really soft and fluffy?"

"Probably?" He arched an eyebrow, holding her hand. "Is it really?" He was aware that his hat is fairly different from the rest. It was weird, some sort of beanie that lost its shape or something. Some even mistaken it as his hair. It was a good thing that his hair had gotten longer. No one mistook it as his hair anymore thanks to that. It was one of the reasons why he didn't want to cut his hair, besides Sapphire liking it. The way she would trail her soft fingers around his hair every time, especially when they share a kiss, was always amazing. It felt like feathers. It was soft and comforting. She knew how to play with his hair perfectly.

Sapphire's lips curved wider into a grin.

Ruby swore his breath was caught in his throat. Her smile was always beautiful and this smile was enough to make his heart thump wildly. He hoped she wouldn't notice his blushing cheeks. He felt something move on his head. He knew it was Mikyo standing on his head. How Mikyo managed to move that fast remained a mystery.

"Of course." She scooted closer, grabbing his hand. He swore his heart could beat out of his chest at any second. "Ya made me wear it in some occasions so I know its texture."

He chuckled softly, lifting her hands, and pressed his soft lips on it. Heat crept into her cheeks. He could never forget how cute she was when she wore his hat. It suited her perfectly. "You're so cute when you wear it too."

"Eh?" Sapphire averted her eyes at him and bit her lip. She just hoped Mikyo was used to seeing them like this. "Anyway..." She paused, thinking. It was their usual bonding time routine, as Ruby would like to call it, and Mikyo was out from its Poke Ball. She knew how much the Mimikyu loved staying out of the Poke Ball and enjoy Hoenn's natural wonders. It looked like Mikyo managed to appreciate Hoenn on its own. She was just focused on hanging out and training Mikyo that she forgot to just relax with him. But she was glad he managed to. At least, from what she had observed.

"You alright?" Ruby asked, furrowing his eyebrows, and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

As Sapphire was about to respond, however, a loud noise rang and echoed throughout the cave. Sapphire removed her hands on his and grabbed her Pokegear. She sighed, looking at its caller. "I'll be right back, hold on."

Ruby just nodded and watched his girlfriend went to the cave's exit to answer the call. He felt a weight was removed from his head. Curious, he fixed his eyes on the carpet. His lips curved into a small smile. "I guess you got tired of standing on my head?"

Mikyo just stared at the charmer. Well, he had to admit that his head was a comfortable place to stand. All because of his hat, but really, he had no other reason to stand on the charmer's head anymore. He only did that because he was just watching Sapphire from a close distance. It was not like he didn't trust Ruby, but the fact that he made Sapphire look sick, judging from her reddening cheeks anyway, every time they were that physically close. He didn't know why it only happened to Ruby and not with him. He was thinking Ruby was some sort of virus because of the sudden change of the conqueror's colors on her cheek. He believed it had a proper word from that sort of close physical contact but he couldn't put his mind into it.

"I...didn't do anything wrong, have I?" Ruby asked again, slowly getting anxious from Mikyo's blunt stare. He couldn't tell, really. He knew it was just a disguise, but he somehow felt that Mikyo was staring at him. He sighed.

Sweat slowly fell from his forehead. His heart started beating wildly. His breath was caught in his throat. Ruby swore he didn't sign up for a staring contest with Mikyo.

"Ruby..." Sapphire called and sat on the carpet. She placed her Pokegear in her fanny pack. Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you two doin'?"

Mikyo let out a happy cry, approaching its trainer. He sat beside Sapphire and nuzzled its head onto the conqueror's arm.

"I didn't start it, I swear." Ruby immediately defended, facing her. He sighed. Mikyo sure was weird. The Mimikyu was nonchalant at him, but every time it was with Sapphire, it was always affectionate. Sure, most of Sapphire's Pokemon cared for her, but they weren't  _that_  affectionate. Was this Mikyo's first time to have a friend who truly cared for him? What about Professor Birch? He did meet the professor before Sapphire. Or was Mikyo that affectionate to Sapphire because she was the opposite gender despite the differences between their species.

"Right." Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows and patted Mikyo's head. She sighed. She could ask about it later. "I need to go to work."

"But...it's your day off." Ruby grabbed her hand, then looked at Mikyo. It gave him the same, blunt stare. He really needed to know what was going on with the Mimikyu.

"I know, but..." Sapphire sighed. "Ya know that annoying challenger?"

Ruby just nodded. "Yeah, that guy." He mumbled, his tone sounded irked. If there was one challenger he hated most then it's a guy named Marc.

Marc was a guy five years younger than them and happened to be Sapphire's most annoying challenger. The most annoying challenger a champion could ever have in his book. Marc was like any other annoying kid. He desperately craved for attention, he often challenged Sapphire at any time and at any place whether or not it was her day off, and worst of all he had that arrogant and nasty look every time he challenged Sapphire.

Ruby took a deep breath, calming himself. He felt her hands gently squeezing his. Alright. Maybe his last reason was a bit exaggerated. Every trainer did have their own 'angry face' every time they have a Pokemon battle. But it didn't mean he was jealous. Nope. He was not, and why would he be?

"He's done a childish thing to the Pokemon league." Sapphire let out another sigh, calming herself. She really had enough of Marc.

Marc was a good challenger, but his desire for attention and his stubbornness were too annoying. She told him he could come back and challenge her again, but she didn't expect he would challenge her every day. It was alright to challenge her, but the worst part was his improvement. He never improved and he often brags about how great he was. He was great if she were going to be honest, but his attitude was kind of a downfall for her. Like everyone would like to say, she was tired of Marc's shit.

"He's  _always_  childish." Ruby quipped, stressing the second word. What else could he say? Marc was acting like a jerk. Sapphire said Marc never improved and only bragged about how great of a champion he would be. It was annoying in his perspective.

"There are times, Ruby, but not always," Sapphire said and leaned her head in his chest.

Ruby just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer for a hug. He took a deep breath.

Mikyo just watched the lovebirds, his head tilting to its side. Sapphire looked so calm and happy when Ruby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. It looked like he didn't need to intervene if Sapphire looked well and relaxed, despite her red cheeks. It looked like Ruby didn't have some sort of virus after all. Sapphire looked happy and he was happy for her. Was this what they call the 'love effect'? Ruby and Sapphire did love each other, after all.

"He threw some eggs at the Pokemon League building and I need to go there fast so I can stop his nonsense. The Elite four tried to calm him down but he was still screaming. I don't know if that guy is crazy or just desperate."

"He's annoying."

"Hey," Sapphire removed her head in his chest and placed her hands on it, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Her lips curved into a small pout. "...stop bein' jealous. I'll make sure he wouldn't interrupt the Pokemon league again unless he is serious."

"I-I'm not jealous." Ruby stuttered and bit his lip. He sighed. Who was he kidding? She caught him. There was no point in denying it. "Maybe I am."

"You don't need to be." Sapphire pressed her soft lips on his for a second, then pulled away. She knew he already knew it, but she needed to reassure just in case. She hated seeing him like that. "We're…" She swallowed hard, finding the correct term for it, but her mind could only think of one word.

"Committed?" Ruby asked, making Sapphire pull him closer to hide her blushing face. That was also the word she was thinking. "Hey, I didn't know you thought of it too." He pulled away from their embrace and pressed his soft lips on hers. They could totally read each other like a book.

Sapphire pulled away from their kiss immediately, hoping from every fiber of her being that they didn't make Mikyo feel odd from their interactions. "I'll be back soon." She turned around to face Mikyo, smiling. "Mikyo, ya should stay here with Ruby. Take care of him for me, okay?"

Mikyo stared at Sapphire for a moment then nodded. If that's what Sapphire wanted, then he would do it.

"Wait, what?"

"I know you'll come after me once I left." Sapphire pointed out, making Ruby blush. She was right, and she caught him again. "Besides, I think you and Mikyo should have yer bonding time."

"Alright." Ruby just nodded, glancing at Mikyo then looked at Sapphire. "Take Ruru with you, just in case." He handed the Gardevoir's Poke Ball and placed it in his girlfriend's hand. He smiled, rolling her fingers to hold Ruru's Poke Ball.

Sapphire just nodded, looking at Ruru's Poke Ball. The Gardevoir smiled at her to which she returned the smile. "I'll see ya." She took a peck on his cheeks and patted Mikyo's head. She released Ruru from the Poke Ball and told the Gardevoir to teleport her to the Pokemon league. With a nod from Ruru, it used teleport on her and on Sapphire, and the two teleported to the Pokemon league.

Ruby lied down onto the carpet, sighing. He placed his arms on his belly.  _A bonding time with Mikyo, huh? This would be fun._  He supposed it would. He had nothing else to do today. He sat up and turned around to look at Mikyo only to find out that the Mimikyu was staring at him. He took a deep breath. How long was Mikyo staring at him?

"So..." He started, receiving no response from the Mimikyu.  _Well, so much for a bonding time_. "...what should we do today?"

All he received was a stare from the Mimikyu. He just nodded and bit his lip. This may take a while. He missed Sapphire already. Speaking of Sapphire..."Damn." He muttered, confusing the Pokemon.

Sapphire's birthday would be next week and he was still not yet done. He wanted to give her something special on her day. Well, a ring with a marriage proposal could work, but he would be ready if she was ready. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He really needed to control it from spreading. It was too early for them to think about marriage. He snapped out from his trance once he heard Mikyo's cry. That was odd. Mikyo never let out a cry unless Sapphire was around. "Mikyo?"

Mikyo let out another cry. Its eyes were focused on Ruby. He had no idea why Ruby said that but was it something in his mind that involved Sapphire? He needed to know just in case.

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "What?" He literally had no idea what Mikyo meant. It probably thought it was his time to train, but he couldn't just do that, of course.

One reason was that he wasn't really Mikyo's trainer. Sapphire often trained the Mimikyu whether it was through Pokemon battling or Pokemon Contests. Of course, he provided her with all the advice that she needed to teach a newbie when it comes to contests, but she was also very observant. Helping her father with his field research was absolutely worth it. She managed to apply it in different fields, and he admired her for that. She was definitely the professor's daughter.

His second reason was the fact that Mikyo may not listen to him. The first time they met, he freaked out because of the Pokemon's appearance. It looked like a Pikachu bootleg, honestly, but he managed to read its Pokedex entry thanks to Sapphire. He understood, nonetheless, but the first time he tried to teach it the basics of a Pokemon contest, Mikyo just stared at him. He wasn't certain if the Pokemon understood what he said, so he had to ask Sapphire if Mikyo was alright or not. For that reason, Sapphire said she would do the training, but he wished he could be a massive help, though. She had a lot on her shoulders.

But still, Mikyo's habit of just staring at him every time they interact did make him anxious. He knew that every Pokemon was beautiful. It was what he learned years ago, and he knew Mikyo was one of them. He just hoped he didn't hurt the Pokemon's feelings.

Mikyo sat on Ruby's lap. It let out another cry, hoping he would understand what he meant.

"H-Hey, hold up." Ruby raised his hand. He still had no idea what the Pokemon meant. "If this is about Sapphire, then she will return soon. She is with Ruru, after all, I..." He stopped. His eyes widened. "This is about Sapphire, isn't it?"

Mikyo just nodded, his eyes were still fixed on the charmer.

Ruby could only sigh. Well, it looked like he wasn't the only one who's displeased by her sudden absence. "Sapphire..." He spoke, a smile curved into his lips. Passion lit up in his eyes. "She's fine. I know she will."

Another stare received from Mikyo. This time, however, there was a slight difference. He kind of noticed that Mikyo wanted to know more, which was weird since Mikyo's stare at him was always blunt. As if the Pokemon was just staring at the wall. He felt like he was talking to their child. The thought made his cheeks heat up. He shook his head. It would be  _way_  too early for that. "I'm not sure we can call her since that annoying challenger ruined everything."

Mikyo just stared at him, continuously begging for more.

"Um..." Ruby took a deep breath. What else did it want to know? "...Mikyo, I know you're worried about her, but she'll be fine. Sapphire is strong." He smiled, closing his eyes. His mind recalled all the memories he had shared with Sapphire. It was interrupted by Mikyo's cry, however. He sighed. He really needed Sapphire on this. "Okay, I know this is about Sapphire but what else do you need to know besides earlier?"

Mikyo hopped off from Ruby's lap and approached the mirror placed beside the cavern's wall.

Ruby stood up from his seat, following the Pokemon. His eyebrows furrowed. He had no idea why Mikyo wanted to go to the mirror. He might be showing him something? That was the only conclusion he could think of. "So...the mirror?"

Mikyo just nodded and bumped its cheeks onto the mirror.

Ruby backed off a bit. His eyes widened in shock. Why did it do that?

A hand appeared under Mikyo's disguise, surprising Ruby, and tapped the mirror, then stopped. It turned around to face the charmer. He hoped it worked.

Ruby fixed his gaze at the Mimikyu. He bent his body, crouching down as he furrowed his eyebrows. From what he had observed, Mikyo went to the mirror and gently bumped its cheek. It was also curious about Sapphire, but really, Mikyo  _is_  Sapphire's Pokemon and he knew his trainer already.  _Unless…_  His eyes widened in shock.  _Holy...Arceus._

Was Mikyo curious about his relationship with Sapphire or what he thought of Sapphire? He hoped he was not mistaking stuff. He understood if Mikyo wanted to know. After all, Sapphire was its trainer and he knew he was just trying to protect her. Although he felt a bit sad that Mikyo didn't trust him enough. Was it because of the bootleg Pikachu? He really hoped that it didn't take it too far. He was just surprised at Mikyo's appearance. He didn't know its true intention until the Pokedex made it clear.

"Right...about Sapphire..." He swallowed hard and sat down. Mikyo jumped onto his lap and let out a cry. He still didn't know what it exactly meant but he guessed it was Mikyo's way of saying he was ready to listen. He opened his mouth, hoping the words would come out but there was none.  _Damn._

Mikyo tilted its head, wondering. What now?

"O-Okay, you see..." Ruby stuttered and let out a cough, hoping to regain his voice. It was true that he loved Sapphire and she meant the world to him, but why must he be anxious in front of her Pokemon? Mikyo just wanted to know. It was not like he would put a death threat, or would he really? A shiver ran through his spine. He wouldn't let that happen if that was the case. "...Sapphire is my girlfriend."

It let out a cry, gesturing the charmer to continue.

Ruby just sighed and placed his palms on the floor. How would he explain it further? The thought of how he and Sapphire been through a lot together, especially their intimate times, were more than enough to paint a blush on his cheeks. He really felt embarrassed in front of her Pokemon. "We've been together for...a long time. Well..." He took a deep breath. "A long time. I know her when we were young. We've been through a lot together, and up until now I still couldn't believe I fell for such an amazing person like Sapphire."

Mikyo tilted its head again, confused from what the charmer meant.

The charmer just chuckled. "I didn't literally fall on her. I mean..." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "...I have...feelings for her that's beyond friendship. It's...kinda weird I'm comfortable saying this to you."

Mikyo let out a sad cry. Why did he find it weird? Was it because of his appearance? Was it because he wouldn't understand it?

"Don't be sad, Mikyo." Ruby hesitated to place his hand on Mikyo's head. He swallowed hard. "I mean...no one knows how exactly what I feel for Sapphire except...well, Sapphire herself, and..." Just talking about his feelings for Sapphire was enough to increase the temperature from his cheeks. He needed to not make it obvious. "...trust me...I love her. I...I could tell her how much she means to me for a long time but you may get bored. Hmm..."

A train of thought bumped in his head, making his eyes widened in shock. He just had an idea.

"Mikyo," He called. "Sapphire's birthday is next week and...well..." He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought as his heartbeat increased its pace. It kind of felt awkward to tell this to a Pokemon, or anyone, really. It was true that he loved Sapphire but Ruby wasn't a man who would declare his feelings to his woman in public. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, of course. "I'm planning to ask her out."

Mikyo stared at the charmer once again. What did he mean by asking her out?

The charmer swallowed hard. It seemed that Mikyo still had no idea what he meant, but he really hoped the Mimikyu understood some of his words. "It's her birthday, and I wanna make it special...like I always do, well...I think I made the previous ones feel special. The point is...she means a lot to me that I often make sure that her special days...like her birthday f-for instance...are always special."

Mikyo let out a cry, and this time, Ruby was certain it was asking why. He didn't know why, but he could tell that Mikyo was curious. His only conclusion was the fact that Mimikyo was acting unusual compared to the times they had to hang out. Honestly, Kiruru was easier to understand compared to Mikyo. It was a miracle he was able to understand the Pokemon's behavior slowly.

But how would he explain it to the Pokemon? That was the hard part. He loved Sapphire, but how would he explain it if the Pokemon was having a hard time understanding his unique feelings for the conqueror? "You know," Thinking about Sapphire returned the smile on his lips. She was always in his mind, and frankly, it was enough to calm his fast heartbeat. "I care a lot about her, and I want her to be happy. You...you understand, right?"

Mikyo stared at the charmer. Not only Sapphire's cheeks were red whenever she was physically close to Ruby but Ruby's cheeks were also red. In his condition, however, it was during the time where he talks about her, specifically his feelings for Sapphire. He knew that the charmer cared a lot for the conqueror, but he didn't realize it would come to the point where it involved Sapphire's happiness. Of course, he cared for Sapphire. He was happy whenever she was happy, so it meant that Ruby's care for Sapphire was just at the same level as his?

"Sapphire deserves all the good things in this world, and well..." Ruby closed his eyes, reminiscing every moment he had shared with Sapphire. He felt warmth spreading throughout his chest, and before he knew it, the words just naturally came out from his mouth. "I love Sapphire..."

And that was all Mikyo needed to know. He didn't exactly know what love truly meant, but he heard Sapphire mumbling in her sleep one time. It was something about her love for Ruby or for her family. He didn't know. He heard that love was vast and had different meanings. If Ruby loved Sapphire, then he cared for her. Taking a deep breath, Mikyo let out a happy cry.

It surprised Ruby, snapping the charmer out from his trance. He blinked his eyes, registering what happened. Mikyo sounded happy. What did it mean? Did he say something that made the Mimikyu happy? "Wha...?"

Mikyo lifted its head and looked at the charmer. It let out another happy cry.

"Wait...wha...?" Ruby furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Mikyo  _is_  happy, but why? It was probably related to Sapphire. Right? He didn't know if he was looking into the Pokemon's eyes, but he could feel its happiness. It was enough to snap him out of his confusion. "I see." He said with a smile. "I'm glad you understand, Mikyo."

Mikyo nodded, still happy and satisfied with the charmer's answers.

"Although..." Ruby crossed his arms over his chest, receiving a confused look from the Pokemon once again. "Sapphire doesn't know about my birthday surprise for her. Will you keep it a secret until next Thursday?"

Mikyo didn't need to hesitate. It gently nodded his head from the charmer's favor.

"Great." Ruby smiled. "I still need to plan it, though. Still, I can't wait to make her happy."

Mikyo let out a happy cry and approached the charmer. It sat on his lap. Its eyes were focused on Ruby. If it meant he would make Sapphire happy on her day, then he had nothing to worry about. He would put all his trust on the charmer. He couldn't wait for Sapphire's birthday, nonetheless.

* * *

 

Ruby took a deep breath and placed his notebook in his bag. He looked at Mikyo with a smile on his face. The rest of their time was rather fun. Mikyo got to help plan for his birthday surprise for Sapphire and he managed to talk to him about Pokemon Contests. Mikyo seemed interested yet hesitating. He knew it was probably concerned about its appearance, but he knew Mikyo could do it. Sapphire is training him and he gave him some advice. Not to mention that the Pokemon worked really hard, so he could see his potential in winning. "You're a big help, Mikyo, thank you."

Mikyo let out a cry and moved forward.

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows. He dropped his left hand on the floor, watching the Pokemon ran past him. He turned around and closed his eyes, protecting it from the bright, flash of light. A few moments had passed, he opened his eyes and blinked, only to see Mikyo in Sapphire's arms. His smile widened. She came home safely and he was happy about that. "Hey," He called as she sat down beside him.

"Hey," Sapphire said, gently placing Mikyo on the ground. Her lips curved into a smile. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Ah," Ruby stretched his arms wide, placing it on Sapphire's waist. Her cheeks heat up from the contact. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Just us guys hanging out." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Right," Sapphire mumbled and immediately buried her head in his chest the moment he pulled away. He chuckled as he felt her arms wrapped around his chest.

Mikyo just watched the lovebirds. Now he understood why Sapphire's cheeks were red every time they were that physically close. It was not that she was sick, but it's a natural reaction from the person you loved, romantically. He had to admit—they were a cute pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and yes, I'll do the same thing for Sapphire's birthday. Although, the fanfic I will publish on September 20th will be a franticshipping multichapter fanfic. ^^


End file.
